Most spacers used in the conventional insulated glass are metal spacer (such as aluminum spacer), and some manufacturers have developed plastic spacer made of recycled plastics. However, the insulated glass manufacturers generally use approximately the same manufacture process: 1) bending and cutting the spacer; 2) injecting desiccant (molecular sieve) into the formed spacer frame; 3) coating the spacer frame in which desiccant has been injected with butyl rubber sealant; and 4) manually placing the spacer frame onto the desired position of the processed glass, pressing the glass together with another piece of glass, and injecting a second sealant. In this way, the pasting work of the spacer is time-consuming and laborious. Because of the manual errors (especially the existence of a certain angle between the spacers in the same insulated glass), the yield of the insulated glass is relatively lower. In the meantime, due to better performance and effectiveness of the warm edge spacer as a type of spacers, more and more companies choose such spacer for fabricating insulated glass.
Therefore, the inventor found the prior art had at least the following defects while implementing the present invention: the efficiency and accuracy of pasting the spacer are low-performing.